


Mightier Than the Bird

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Untitled Goose Game/Discworld, Any & Goose, the goose in Ankh-Morpork
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mightier Than the Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-29.]

The goose and the man stare silently at each other, neither speaking (nor honking). The goose has already tried all her best feints and tricks, but has failed to escape the man's attention.

After a while, the goose decides to try another tack, and goes to see if the to-do list will accept one of Drumknott's pens as a pen from the Patrician's Office.


End file.
